In recent years there has been an explosive increase in activity and interest in the field of nanomedicine, which refers to the development of nanotechnologies for medical applications. Indeed, several nanomedicines have received clinical approval while others have entered clinical trial development. The three major areas of application that have emerged in this field are (1) drug delivery, (2) bioimaging, and (3) tissue engineering. The overall objective of the 6th International Nanomedicine and Drug Delivery Symposium (i.e. NanoDDS'08), which is to be held in Toronto, Canada from October 18th to 19th, 2008, is to highlight new groundbreaking discoveries and developments in the field of nanomedicine while bringing together scientists with expertise in drug delivery, bioimaging and tissue engineering. Additional specific Objectives of NanoDDS'08 are (1) to encourage discussion, sharing of information and collaboration amongst academic and industrial scientists, (2) to provide a forum to discuss issues relating to the pre-clinical and clinical development of nanomedicines, (3) to enable trainees (i.e. graduate students and post-doctoral fellows) to present their research at the international level and interact with other new promising investigators and world-renowned scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]